Learn
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, is a series of drabbles, of lessons that Sasuke has come to learn over the years. Contains mild traces of yaoi, AU qualities, and irate mothers.
1. Ages 6 & 7

* * *

**Learn**

* * *

**Summary: In which, is a series of drabbles, as Sasuke comes to learn certain things throughout his life. Contains mild traces of yaoi, AU qualities, and irate mothers.**

**Disclaimer: This work is the work of a fan (not the electric kind), having no legal ownership of contents recognizable.  
**

**A/N: Hello all, this will be a drabble collection of small events that take place as Sasuke grows up. Some will be humorous, some more serious, and some even romantic! Hell yeah!**

**And so, I implore you to read and review (and tell me wonderful things).**

* * *

_At age six, I learned that you can't hide a piece of broccoli in a glass of milk_.

--

"Sasuke... what is that floating in your drink?"

The deep voice cut through the usual comfortable silence that took place at mealtime in the Uchiha compound main-house, as attention was soon focused on the man who sat at the head of the table.

Fugaku eyed his youngest son with a raised eyebrow, as he motioned to the glass in question from across the table, demanding an answer.

Sasuke, for his part, blinked in surprise, as he then followed where his father's gaze was set – and did his best to appear as though he had never seen the beverage before in his life.

"You mean this milk, Tou-san?" He asked innocently, pointing to the small glass beside him, as though understanding had only just dawned on him.

Fugaku simply stared at the boy for a moment. "...No. I mean the green vegetable that can be clearly seen resting in the milk, which I could have sworn was on your dinner plate a moment ago."

Silence reigned in the dining room, as every family member at the dinner table looked towards the youngest - and Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, eyes shifty, as he desperately looked for an escape.

"Sasuke… you didn't put your broccoli, which your mother took the effort to cook for you, in your drink – did you?"

Sasuke was silent, the expressions of those around him growing steadily more incredulous, before he stared defiantly into his father's eyes, and asked with all the innocence he could muster;

"…what drink?"

* * *

_At age seven, I learned that I liked my teacher, because he cries when we sing the Konoha national anthem._

--

"'With kunai quick, and shuriken sharp, we fight for fire's honor...'"

Muttering the words under his breath with the other children, Sasuke wished the song would end. Standing in neat lines in front of the occupants of Konoha Academy, the boy was endlessly embarrassed as he saw the snickering and pointing that some of the older students directed towards the congregation of first-year students, along with the mocking smiles of most of the teachers.

Casting his eyes around himself with a frown, Sasuke watched as most of the his peers sung loudly and enthusiastically, the anthem for their village well-versed amongst them all. It was humiliating, putting them on display like this – and why? Because they were the youngest? Because they were 'cute'?

Sasuke's expression settled into a stubborn scowl, ready to invent some 'lyrics' of his own and sing _them_ out loud - before his eyes caught suddenly on his teacher across the room.

Standing in the crowd, some ways to the side - Iruka's face was filled with unabashed awe, completely ignoring the laughing and taunting of the older students and teachers, as he watched his class sing; the twenty or so high-pitched voices rising and falling unevenly, and he smiled softly, his eyes wide with pleasure - tears of pride streaming freely down his face.

Sasuke was still as he watched the emotion pour out of the grown man, and after a moment, the boy took a deep, decisive breath.

Eyes never leaving the face of his overwhelmed sensei, Sasuke sang the last verse as loud as the rest.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, isn't he cute? All young and stuff...**

**Anyway, if you liked this and want me to continue, I shall! Most 'chapters' will contain two or three of these drabbles, gradually progressing as he grows up. Also, I'm not going to have certain cannon things happen like the Uchiha massacre - unless you want them to! All you have to do is click that pretty, shiny,_ lonely_ purple button below and send me kind words!**

**Thank you all.**

**-Emerald-**


	2. Age 8

* * *

**Learn**

* * *

**Summary: In which, is a series of drabbles, as Sasuke comes to learn certain things throughout his life. Contains mild traces of yaoi, AU qualities, and irate mothers.**

**Disclaimer: This work is the work of a fan (not the electric kind), having no legal ownership of contents recognizable.  
**

**A/N: Hello all, this will be a drabble collection of small events that take place as Sasuke grows up. Some will be humorous, some more serious, and some even romantic! Hell yeah!**

**And so, I implore you to read and review (and tell me wonderful things).**

* * *

_At age six, I learned that you can't hide a piece of broccoli in a glass of milk_.

--

"Sasuke... what is that floating in your drink?"

The deep voice cut through the usual comfortable silence that took place at mealtime in the Uchiha compound main-house, as attention was soon focused on the man who sat at the head of the table.

Fugaku eyed his youngest son with a raised eyebrow, as he motioned to the glass in question from across the table, demanding an answer.

Sasuke, for his part, blinked in surprise, as he then followed where his father's gaze was set – and did his best to appear as though he had never seen the beverage before in his life.

"You mean this milk, Tou-san?" He asked innocently, pointing to the small glass beside him, as though understanding had only just dawned on him.

Fugaku simply stared at the boy for a moment. "...No. I mean the green vegetable that can be clearly seen resting in the milk, which I could have sworn was on your dinner plate a moment ago."

Silence reigned in the dining room, as every family member at the dinner table looked towards the youngest - and Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, eyes shifty, as he desperately looked for an escape.

"Sasuke… you didn't put your broccoli, which your mother took the effort to cook for you, in your drink – did you?"

Sasuke was silent, the expressions of those around him growing steadily more incredulous, before he stared defiantly into his father's eyes, and asked with all the innocence he could muster;

"…what drink?"

* * *

_At age seven, I learned that I liked my teacher, because he cries when we sing the Konoha national anthem._

--

"'With kunai quick, and shuriken sharp, we fight for fire's honor...'"

Muttering the words under his breath with the other children, Sasuke wished the song would end. Standing in neat lines in front of the occupants of Konoha Academy, the boy was endlessly embarrassed as he saw the snickering and pointing that some of the older students directed towards the congregation of first-year students, along with the mocking smiles of most of the teachers.

Casting his eyes around himself with a frown, Sasuke watched as most of the his peers sung loudly and enthusiastically, the anthem for their village well-versed amongst them all. It was humiliating, putting them on display like this – and why? Because they were the youngest? Because they were 'cute'?

Sasuke's expression settled into a stubborn scowl, ready to invent some 'lyrics' of his own and sing _them_ out loud - before his eyes caught suddenly on his teacher across the room.

Standing in the crowd, some ways to the side - Iruka's face was filled with unabashed awe, completely ignoring the laughing and taunting of the older students and teachers, as he watched his class sing; the twenty or so high-pitched voices rising and falling unevenly, and he smiled softly, his eyes wide with pleasure - tears of pride streaming freely down his face.

Sasuke was still as he watched the emotion pour out of the grown man, and after a moment, the boy took a deep, decisive breath.

Eyes never leaving the face of his overwhelmed sensei, Sasuke sang the last verse as loud as the rest.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, isn't he cute? All young and stuff...**

**Anyway, if you liked this and want me to continue, I shall! Most 'chapters' will contain two or three of these drabbles, gradually progressing as he grows up. Also, I'm not going to have certain cannon things happen like the Uchiha massacre - unless you want them to! All you have to do is click that pretty, shiny,_ lonely_ purple button below and send me kind words!**

**Thank you all.**

**-Emerald-**


End file.
